Can't Resist
by Decepticon Chick
Summary: One-shot: This was a request. Steelmind is in the shower ranks when he gets a unexpected visitor. Shockwave X Steelmind. Lemon - Rated M. Transformers belongs to Hasbro. Steelmind belongs to YukiOni. Please R&R.


_This is a request from the lovely YukiOni on DeviantART. She has made the most amazing and breath taking comics. If you haven't seen them...GO DO IT NOW!_

_Steelmind comes from her amazing comic, Starstruck. I had fun typing this, maybe got carried away. But hope everyone else likes. I have such a perverted mind. This is only a one-shot so it won't be continued, sorry.  
_

_Transformers/Shockwave (c) Hasbro  
Steelmind (c) YukiOni  
_

_Shockwave X Steelmind_

_**Warning: **Interfacing/sex and M/M. Don't like don't read, you have been warned. __No flames please. They will be removed._

_Please Read and Review!_

* * *

Steelmind felt the hot water run down his body as he stood in the public shower ranks. Sighing softly at the feeling after a day's work, it was nice to relax once the day was done. He softly rubbed the back of his neck and turned his helm to the side, letting a small smug smile appear at the feeling. He pressed his servos into his neck cables a little giving them a small massage. The feeling was tender. Slowly he moved his other hand to the wall to lean on while his other stayed with his neck, continuing to massage in small circles and areas.

As he continued for a while he didn't realise he had been in the shower rank's so long, but the feeling was so relaxing. He needed it. He then went to sigh but instead let out a soft moan, not realising he had done this he continued. He was lost in his own little world, standing under the hot water and massaging his neck before he got lost in his own mind. Doing this caused a moment for him to think about someone. Shockwave.

His optic's snapped open and stopped what he was doing, right away seeing not only was he relaxed, he was aroused.

Too afraid to look down he didn't have to notice his interface cable twitching softly at the thought of Shockwave. It wasn't even for two second's and he already wanted to feel him right now. Continuing to think about this, Shockwave kept coming to his mind, seeing him that time they had together and remembering his touch and pleasurable feel he gave him. It was amazing.

His cable then started to rise softly, to his horror.

He quickly shut his optics and tried to think about something else to get his mind off Shockwave and for his interface to behave. He didn't want to be aroused, not now. He looked around to see if anyone was here or noticed but sure no one was. Thank Primus.

To his surprise he managed to control himself, watching as his cable rose back down before going limb. Sighing with relief he decided it was enough. Turning off the water system he got dried and went to get his amour. Walking towards his locker he grabbed a towel and rubbed his frame softly to get the last drops of water off.

No one was around so he didn't bother to cover up. He would if others were around, he never thought he was the shy type but turns out he was. It didn't bother him at all though.

As he reached for his locker he opened it while he took one last rub on his face before placing the towel on the floor. Looking up he stared confused at what he was looking at. Was there someone in his locker?

Before he could react he saw a hand reach out and wrap around his mouth so he couldn't scream and was pulled into the locker with the door slamming shut behind him. He found himself inside the locket now, only small gapes of light shining on him from the locker door and shower ranks.

His back was pressed up against someone behind him, hand still covered his mouth and another wrapped around his waist to keep him still and quiet. He put in effort to struggle hoping he could get free but he mech just tighten his grib on him. He didn't know what was going to happen but couldn't think of anything more badly. It was like bad luck was on his side as the door to the shower ranks opened and not one, not two, not three but more than ten Decepticon's walked in.

He groaned softly as the hand pressed harder over his mouth, wanting to get out so bad. Who was it?

Finally getting the courage, he slightly turned his helm to get a better look at the one who grabbed him. He tensed up and muffled a gasp at seeing his capture. He allowed himself to relax way more now making the hand move away from him so he was able to speak.

"Shockwave?"

"Indeed" Was Shockwave's answer staring at him with lustful optic "Saw you come in here earlier"

"S-shockwave?" He gasped softly as someone walked past the locker they were in "Please…let me go. I-I can't do this, I can't betray Starscream" He tried his best to be as quiet as he could be

"Do you really want to come out of a locker with me behind you?" He nuzzled into his neck softly.

Steel could picture the look on everyone's faces if he chose to walk out with Shockwave. He would die of embarrassment and could never show himself around again.

He swallowed softly and whispered to him "S-so…what now?"

Shockwave's hand was still wrapped around his waist, way too close to his cable but put that thought aside "We wait until everyone leaves, then we can leave" He says softly.

Steelmind sighed and waited it out wanting nothing more than to watch everyone leave right now, but saw they were all just getting started to shower after their day's work. Maybe they will be quick, He couldn't help as he eyed a few take their amour off, not caring much what other's think. A hot blush came to his face as he saw this, and Shockwave noticed it.

The two were still silent in the locker which was way to strange as to why he had pulled him into the locker in the first place. He was going to get his answer soon but he didn't realise that.

Not expecting it, he let out a sharp gasp as he felt Shockwave reach his hand down in front of his and wrapped his hand around his cable.

He gasped again as he started moving his hand over his cable making him go into panic mode "W-what are you-"

"Shh shh" Shockwave whispered "We don't want anyone to hear us, do you?"

"No..no" He shock his helm, letting out another gasp.

He purred softly, sending shivers through Steel's body "Then let me do all the work"

With that said he started to pump his cable in his hand, giving him a small squeeze and smirked hearing him gasp and moan softly. Steelmind was blind sighted. He just stared out into the shower ranks and watched the water steam seep through the locker gapes as Shockwave pumped him with a small rough feel making him wanting to groan out in pleasure but that will sure attract attention. So he kept his mouth shut and let out small gasps and pants.

He couldn't do this to Starscream, but he couldn't resist. Just feeling Shockwave's touch and hearing his soft pants drove him in to a frenzy. He needed release.

Shockwave groaned softly feeling his cable press up against his panel wanting to be free. With his hand still pumping Steelmind's he reached his other down Steel's back and softly moved his legs apart more, to his confusion.

But he got his answer when he heard a soft hiss knowing that was Shockwave's panel opening and in a blink he moved his own cable in between his legs and let out a grunt, looking over his lover's shoulder to see his cable rise up more between his thighs.

Steelmind stared down. He didn't remember it being this big. He was almost twice the size himself. How the frag did he fit it in last time?

He bit his lower lip and let a quiet moan escape as Shockwave started to thrust his hips behind him, continuing to rub his cable and pant softly from behind into his audios. He felt his hand sneak around him again grabbing his waist and pulling him closer to his chest, continuing with his rough thrusts and soft pants. Steel gasp softly again and just let Shockwave move him with his thrusts with his cable between his legs, just staring out with his mouth gaping.

Shockwave purred into his audio's. He loved this feeling and knew it was just going to get better soon. But he wanted to have a little bit more fun. He felt his pumping hand started to get wet from the leaking lubricant and started to pump a little faster, giving him a small twist making his yelp softly but not loud enough for anyone to hear. He knew they weren't going to get caught. Everyone else was too busy or chatting up each other. Too much noise was made by others for them to be noticed.

"…S-shockwave" Steelmind gasped softly feeling his cable be pumped harder in his servos. He could feel lubricant run down his legs from Shockwave's own thrusting, and by the sound of his pants and grunts he was about the reach overload. Just like him.

"Primus!" He almost shouted but lucky enough, he gave his hips a few hard thrusts, slamming into Steelmind's rear hard and making a clang sounds each time.

"Ah ah ah" Steelmind could feel his overload coming closer and he was now more scared someone was going to hear. No one was near their locker and all on the other side of the wash ranks but still, this was so risky.

"Steelmind!" He grunted out and gave a final thrust before his own fluids sprayed out and onto the locker door.

He continued to pump his cable but wasn't far off and let out a soft grunt as well letting his own fluids mix in with Shockwave's. The two panted hard, still standing in the locker, standing in their own lubricant and such a small area filled with steam. It was almost like a sauna.

Shockwave still leaned into his back and held him up, wanting not to let go of him in case he fell forward and opened the door. His hand left his cable but he kept his own between his slender legs.

Steelmind still panting softly, he turned his helm around to face Shockwave giving him a small smirk "That…was….fun"

Though Shockwave didn't answer and just continued to hold him in place.

"You…can let….go now" Steelmind had no idea what was coming next.

With his cable still between his legs he could feel it going limp, but then it rose up quickly, hardening again and throbbing. Steelmind gasped softly at this sudden movement. How could he be hard again?

Shockwave then quickly turned himself and Steelmind around, so he was facing the back of the locker and leaned more forward, placing Steel's hands on the back of the locker and his own around his waist.

Steelmind tried to move back up, not really wanted to be in this position but Shcokwave just pushed him back in place.

"Not here!" He started to panic "We'll get caught" He tried to plead, trying his best to push his needs aside.

"No one will hear us" He whispered with a gently hush in the end. He moved his hand over Steel's aft before coming to a stop at his covered rear panel "Open dear Steelmind, I want to fill you"

Steel turned his helm and looked up at him, still in his bending position and a worried look. He wanted this so bad as well, but not here. It was crazy enough to have done what they just did and now he wanted to interface. Was it possible he could keep quiet? He didn't last time. He moaned and let out pleasurable sounds the whole time. He couldn't do that here.

"Please Steel" Shockwave leaned over him and gave what looked like a kiss on his cheek. Steel returned the kiss with a quick peck on his covered frame and gasped feeling the cable rub up and down his rear.

Not saying another word he allowed his rear panel to slide open and winced as the hot steam hit his opening. Shivering softly as Shockwave rubbed his lubed up cable with his hand and servos before inserting one of his servos into his opening, making him hiss at the feel but relaxed quickly.

Shockwave removed his servo and moved one hand to Steel's hips while his other went to his own cable again. He moved back slowly and growled softly at the feeling of his cable throb. He started to slowly move forward and pressed into his opening, hearing him moan softly and felt his body shiver. Pushing more into him and inserted the tip into him and moved forward slowly, making Steel grunt and letting out a silent sound.

They may have been rough last time, but they were in a public area and couldn't risk it. They had to be steady and quiet.

"Relax" Shockwave spoke softly before pushing himself in more, a little rougher this time before his groin met his rear. Once he was there he through his helm back and moaned softly, feeling his cord twitch in the tight opening and seeing Steal trying his best to grip the locker wall but there was nothing to grab on, so his claws his dug into the locker.

Shockwave then pulled back smoothly before thrusting back in making Steel grunt. He couldn't hold back his thrusting, he wanted him so bad. His grip on his waist tightens and he pulled Steel back into his own movements as he continued. Steel let out quiet yelps and grunt feeling his frame shake with pleasure and his body being pulled back into each thrust Shockwave gave.

He slowly starts to quicken the pace. A slight clag was heard each thrust from his rear and his groin coming together. Lubricant leaked from his rear and ran down his back legs as they flexed with their movements. It was a slow but rough interfacing for them, different from last time that's for sure.

"F-frag-ah…ngh" Steelmind grunted between his teeth.

As they continued for a short moment they heard a slight noise coming from the wash ranks and stopped what they were doing thinking they got caught. But turning there helms they saw someone had walked out of the wash ranks and there was silent then, no one was in here besides the two.

Steelmind panted softly "A-are we alone?"

"I believe so" Shockwave spoke and looked at him. If he had a face, Steel would see the grin he gave him.

Still keeping himself inside of him, he pulled Steel up and pressed his back into his chest before pushing themselves into the back on the locker, pinning Steal and making him moan loudly.

Shockwave didn't waist anymore time and he started to thrust into his rear, harder than before, letting out lustful grunts and pants. He slammed his groin into him making lubricant splash around his abdomen with his thrusting movements. All they wanted was to enjoy there moment.

"Harder…-" Steel grunted "-harder…..Harder! He started to pump his own cable feeling it harden again and wanted to overload badly. He felt Shockwave thrust deeply into him and hearing his grunts with each thrust sent shivers through him.

Shockwave started to pull him back into his thrusts once again letting out sounds like a wild animal with his helm thrown back. They just let it go, like there was no tomorrow.

"S-shockwave.." Steel panted, arms flexing against the wall he leaned on "Frag! I'm close!" He wanted the both to overload at the same time.

He got the idea and gave a few more hard thrusts into him before a final one, letting out a hard grunt and sharp gasp. He held still inside of Steel as his cable shot lubricant into his warm opening. He felt himself giving a few light thrusts before stopping and holding himself inside of him. At once with this happening Steel pumped his cable hard and overloaded on the back locker, giving himself a few more pumps to make sure he was drained.

The two panted hard and sighed softly still stuck in their position, together kicking in there cooling fans, waiting to be fully recovered before Shockwave pulled his limb cable out and Steel covering up his rear again. The two stood out of the locker Steel with wobbly legs but kept his balance. He recovered his amour but saw he would need another shower after what they just did. He sighed but with a smirk.

"Enjoy that?" Shockwave came over with is amour back on.

Steel gave a grin at him "I did"

He gave a purr "Listen, don't worry about anything" He moved his servos to his face and gently stroked his frame "I can protect you" With that said he turned on his heals and headed out.

Steelmind smiled softly as he left. He did feel safe with him, but that was a thought he had to put aside for now. He went back to the shower rank and turned the water system back on, letting out a sigh once more at the feeling of the water. He had to admit, it was pretty risky doing it in an area where other's come by. But it was thrilling, the most thrilling he's had in so long.

He continued to smirk softly throughout the shower, and finally when he was done he placed his amour back on and made his way back to his quarters. He knew he was going to have pleasant dreams tonight.

* * *

_Thanks for reading guys and hoped you enjoyed. Please review and thanks again for reading._

_No flames please. They will be removed._


End file.
